Eyes On Your Work!
by Skarlet Rayne
Summary: Draco really should have kept his eyes on his potion, you never know what you'll see in class. part one in the Voyeur Chronicles. One-shot.


Eyes On Your Work!

Draco Malfoy looked up from his cauldron, uncertain as to what had caught his attention. He quickly glanced around the small, quiet N.E.W.T level class. Everyone else was concentrating on their simmering potion, not wanting to mess up and incur the wrath of Professor Snape who was silently stalking between the desks observing their progress like he usually did.

Draco shrugged, it must have been nothing, he was about to return to his potion when movement caught the corner of his eye. Ever so slowly so as not to be noticed, Draco turned his head to look back at the last desk in the far corner. Hermione Granger had had that spot since the beginning of term and she was there now, standing before her potion with Professor Snape looming behind her with his hand up her skirt.

Wait…what!

Draco did a double take, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But sure enough there they were, right in the middle of class. Hermione's eyes were closed with a look of bliss on her face as she undulated into Professor Snape's body while he finger fucked her. From Draco's position he could even see how the Professor's hand moved inside the girls knickers. Draco couldn't look away, not even when Hermione reached behind to stroke Snape's groin making the man groan. But Draco heard nothing, and he realized they must have put up a silencing charm.

He looked on as Snape whispered something into Hermione's ear, withdrawing his hand from beneath her skirt and bending her slightly forward onto the desk. Hermione positioned both her hands spread out in front of her as Snape pushed the back of her skirt up and adjusted his fly.

When their professor finally pushed into her, Draco could see the opened-mouth rapture on his classmates face, he could only imagine the cries and moans coming from those luscious red lips as she was shagged mercilessly. Draco shifted slightly, the erection he had sprouted from watching the two go at it was starting to throb painfully and he wanted nothing more than to reach down and jerk himself off while the pair continued to fuck.

The force of Snape's thrusts was pushing Hermione forward, her hair swaying with the motion as she tilted her head down. Professor Snape had his own head thrown back, face screwed up in fierce concentration as he gripped his student's hips and drove his cock into the girl before him, both oblivious to the world around them.

Their pleasure was beginning to peak, Draco knew. Professor Snape's once fluid motions were getting faster and more shallow, he had started fondling one of Hermione's breasts and she was arching her back at a near impossible angle. Suddenly she stiffened, her throat working in a silent cry of completion as her orgasm washed over her. Draco imagined how the girls tight cunt was rippling and squeezing Snape's engorged manhood, causing him to grit his teeth as he finished off within her with a last few broken strokes.

They stood there panting, leaning against the desk enjoying the afterglow from their exertions. Draco watched the pair smile at one another and share a slow languid kiss before he finally managed to turn away. He stared unseeingly at the potion in front of him, trying desperately to refrain from making an embarrassing mess of himself by coming in his pants.

He could not believe what he just witnessed, and after another glance around the room he also couldn't believe that no one else had noticed that two people were having hard hot sex at the back of the classroom. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes in an effort to calm himself. But that effort was wasted when he felt a forbidding presence right next to him. Draco choked, not daring to look the man in the eye for fear that Professor Snape would see that he'd ogled them the entire time.

"Ten points from Slytherin for ruining a potion due to lack of attention." the professor drawled lazily, "And another ten for failing to keep your eyes on your work! Do not let that happen again Mr. Malfoy, this will be your only warning."

When he moved away to look at the work of other students as if nothing had happened, Draco allowed himself a sigh of relief. That could have been much worse, he figured. He couldn't help but to take a look back at Hermione, who was staring right back at him with a sated, smug smile.

Draco whipped back around, blushing furiously.


End file.
